


Following the Silent Princess

by NightsFox



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blood and Violence, Gen, Ghosts, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Murder Mystery, Stabbing, Swearing, everyone is human, i guess, idk what else to add, it started with what if botw took place in modern world, it's like botw until it is not, this happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsFox/pseuds/NightsFox
Summary: Link wakes to an unfamiliar world. And he finds himself in a unsolved murder problem, that only he can solve.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Following the Silent Princess

It's been a few hours since the blond boy had woke up to this unfamiliar world. To a place, he did not remember nor knew. A hospital room, had told the kind lady - the nurse. She had also told him his name, _Link_. But she had not explained why he couldn't remember anything or why he was feeling so tired though. She had just said the doctor would come to check him in a while and had left him in the white room alone. After a while, the doctor had come with a happy face. He had told Link how glad he was and how happy his friends will be. The doctor -which Link had already forgotten his name- also had told him he would feel better soon and that his questions would be answered after he would regain his strength. Feeling tired, Link did not protest.

  
After a short time, maybe a few hours, a man had come to visit. The doctor had told him he was his friend. Link couldn't remember, but the old man's face was familiar. He had tired eyes and a big beard, and was wearing a gray coat. His name was Rhoam. He had heard the doctor say "Just like the last king of Hyrule?" with a laugh that day. For a doctor, he sure was a joyful person. Probably. As he couldn't remember meeting other doctors after all.  
With every passing day, Link started feeling better. At the end of the week, he had started walking around without any problem. He had also regained his strength. Every day since he had woken up, Rhoam would visit him. He would answer some of Link's questions and talk about simple things. Some days he would talk about his beloved daughter, other days he would talk about how great was Hyrule.

  
At the end of the week Link, with the knowledge of what happened and the companion of Rhoam, finally walked out of the hospital. Rhoam had also given Link a phone. Well, actually his phone. It had a blue case and a few scratches on its screen. When he had opened it he had seen a picture of him with other five people. With the clock and the enter the password text on it. "My daughter had told me your password is a triangle." Rhoam said. Link looked at him confused. "I'll explain later, now let's start walking." Rhoam said and began walking on the pavement, Link put the phone in his new blue hoodie's pocket and began following him.  
With his head full of thoughts he was walking along with the old man now. He was thinking about the fact he was in a coma for five years and the reason for this being shoot. Link wasn't sure if he should worry about what he missed all those years or about the fact the person who tried to kill him was still free. And the photo he had just seen wasn't making him feel any better either.

  
He shook his head and tried to focus on the buildings around him. Houses were built along the street, but he still noticed the greenery around him. Trees and small plants everywhere. Rhoam had told him not far away was a park. He had also told him close to the park was a university. When he had asked the boy if the University of Hyrule sounded familiar, Link had answered sadly no. But when Link had asked him why the old man had changed the subject. Link had not asked anything else, but it had made him curious. 

  
Now they were passing by an electronics shop. There were televisions displayed on the shop's display window. One of them was showing the news. A blonde girl's photo was on the screen. She was pretty and familiar. He stopped to read the news headline. _Princess Zelda is still missing_. For some reason, he started to feel anxious. The screen changed, now it was showing four different people. The headline was writing 'FIVE YEARS SINCE THE UNIVERSITY MURDERS'. Before he could look better at the photos, Rhoam distracted him. "What are you looking at, Link?"

  
"What are University Murders?" Link asked. 

  
Rhoam didn't answer quickly. When he did, he sounded rather sad. "It seems the time you learn about this has come." he sighed. "But first follow me."  
Link started following the man to a side street. They walked until they reached a small park. There were some old ruins and trees. The scenery was almost relaxing. Rhoam stopped and turned to face Link. "Now then... The time has come to show you who I truly am." he began talking. "I was King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule."  


_Was?.._ Link thought, keeping his silence.

  
_Wait._

  
_He what now?!_  


With a blink, the old man was no longer wearing the coat. But he was wearing a royal uniform. He looked much better. And he was not sure if he imagined it or not, but there was blue light coming from him. Like a light fire.  


_Maybe I didn't just lose my memories. Maybe I'm going mad as well..._ Link thought.  


"I did not think it would be wise to overwhelm you while your memory still was fragile. So rather than that, I thought it best to assume a temporary form. Forgive me." he turned to look to his right, where the top of a big build could be seen. "But now, I think you're ready to hear what happened five years ago."

  
As Link said nothing, he continued. "To royal family, stories of a murderer have been passed from generation to generation. A killer named Ganon would reborn and hunt down the Royal Family and try to succeed to rule Hyrule. But at the same time, according to stories the Princess who bore the power of Wisdom and the Hero who bore the power of Courage would reborn to stop him. After learning the sighting of a man like Ganon, I decided to research his whereabouts. At the very same time, Zelda believed that the writings on recently discovered relics would help us. Four different people with unique skills to stop the evil. And I let her go, with the Hero. She found them, the Champions as she would call. But Ganon was cunning, and he responded with a plan beyond our imagining.

  
"The day University Murders happened, my daughter Zelda and her friends were at the University of Hyrule. A group of killers, which she believed were Ganon's supporters, hunted down the Champions that day. Zelda survived and decided to find Ganon and his supports on her own. And she is still alive, thanks to you Link. You were the hero who saved her." He turned to the boy again. Link looked down, trying to understand all the information he had just heard. 

  
Rhoam continued, "You were shot and were taken to hospital. You survived but fell into a deep sleep. It was the day my life was taken away from me as well. Now Ganon rules this country, but I know my dear Zelda has found clues to prove his crimes. However, she's been missing for a week and I'm powerless here... You must find her, my daughter. And do whatever it takes to stop Ganon. It would be reckless to head out to find Zelda without information. I suggest... that you make your way to east out to one of the villages out of this city. Follow the road to Kakariko Village. There you will find Impa. She will tell you more about the path that lies ahead. Past the twin summits of the Dueling Peaks." He turned to Link and handed a ticket. "You can use this bus ticket to go there faster." he stopped for a second. "And... I think that's it. I've told you everything I can... Link... You must save... Hyrule..." and with that, the man in front of him disappeared.

  
Link didn't move. He couldn't believe what he had seen and what he had heard. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then looked to the ticket. The only thing that proved the ghost king's existence. He took another deep breath and began following the path King Rhoam had told him while thinking about everything he just had learned.

**Author's Note:**

> Me writting a story where the Champions are murdered: I love them so much :)  
> Jokes aside please tell me if you see any mistakes, it's almost 3 am now I'm going to sleep good night you are amazing guys!!!


End file.
